Glass-Shield Cloaking System (DXHR)
The Glass-Shield Cloaking System is an augmentation in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, ''Deus Ex: The Fall, and Deus Ex GO. In Deus Ex: Breach, there is a program that serves the same function: CLOAK.aug. Description The Glass-Shield Cloaking System renders the user invisible for a few seconds by bending light around his person, including lasers such as the ones used in security measures. Though the energy consumption is high, there are upgrades for the cloak that lessens the strain on your energy bar. Regardless, in most situations you will only have a few seconds of cloak time, though a prepared player will have plenty of consumable items ready to replenish energy for emergencies. The Glass-Shield Cloaking System is likely to be an early acquisition for a stealthy or pacifist character; it is useful for moving between cover spots, but keep in mind you are only invisible, you still make noise; so you must either install and enable the '''Run Silently' upgrade for the Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis augmentation (which also uses energy), and/or have several full energy bars to take full advantage of the cloak. It should also be noted that bumping into an enemy will disrupt the light-bending effect and will likely result in said enemy going hostile; they still won't be able to see you but they will begin actively looking for you, possibly firing at your last known position. Some enemies, like Sneakers and some Harvesters - as well as Yelena Fedorova and Jaron Namir, are capable of using the Glass-Shield Cloaking System for a brief amount of time during combat. Upgrades Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Base Longevity' *Upgrade Requirement: Cloaking System Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Regulates the rate at which energy is consumed while cloaking. *Duration: Three seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: In order to process the EM patterns of the local environment on a moment-to-moment basis, the Glass-Shield Cloaking System utilizes a neural link to the user's brain which drains bio-energy. When first implanted with it, users can operate their cloak normally for a period of about 3 seconds per energy cell expended. 'Longevity Upgrade 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Longevity Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces energy consumption by 40% *Duration: Five seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: With practice, people implanted with the Glass-Shield Cloaking System can learn to expend less bio-energy when utilizing the cloaking function, thus extending the implant's operational time to 5 seconds per energy cell. 'Longevity Upgrade 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Longevity Upgrade 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces energy consumption by 60% *Duration: Seven seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: Experienced users can learn to adeptly and efficiently enhance the shield's functionality while expending even less bio-energy, thus significantly extending operational time to 7 seconds per energy cell. Notes Even though Adam uncloaks during takedown animations, the game is essentially paused during these sequences and thus you will not be seen while performing the takedown, even if you are in direct line-of-sight of multiple alerted enemies, and you will re-cloak as soon as the animation completes. They will go on alert immediately after the animation (they'll see the body, obviously) but this can be useful for quickly and covertly eliminating a key enemy while not compromising your own safety. Just remember that you must have a full energy bar to perform the takedown which will be consumed, so for this to be practical you need as many energy upgrades as possible as well as all the cloak upgrades. Hot-keying an energy supplement is also good practice. Gallery Uncloak takedown 1.png dxhr cloak 1.png dxhr cloak 2.png dxhr uncloak 1.png Aug blueprint 4.jpg|Blueprint of the cloaking system. Trivia *In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the cloaking animation shows Jensen flashing bright gold before his entire body turns invisible. This is changed in Mankind Divided, where the cloak starts progressively from his feet (and possibly hands), quickly cloaking him without the bright glow. Category:Skin Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations